Yugi no Christmas
by linaewen ilca
Summary: Seto Kaiba est arrogant, froid et dédaigneux, mais c'est un grand frère hors pair. Voilà pourquoi, lorsqu'une lettre arrive chez lui, et met Makuba en joie, se pose un problème : faire plaisir à son frère et passer noël chez Yugi, ou pas ?


**Disclaimer :** Yu Gi Oh est la propriété exclusive de K.M, tous les personnages lui appartiennent et je ne tire aucun profit en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est, j'espère, vous faire plaisir autant qu'à moi !  
><strong>Rating :<strong> MA, selon le code de FFNet, pour le contenu adulte.

**N.B** : Cette fic est basée sur le couple Seto Kaiba X Atem, et contient des relations sexuelles homosexuelles (Yaoi).  
><strong>N.B 2<strong> : Les pensées des personnages sont en italique.  
><strong>N.B 3<strong> : J'ai imaginé, pour écrire cette fic, que tout le monde dans l'univers de Yu Gi Oh établissait une distinction claire entre Yugi et Atem. D'où l'aisance de Kaiba entre Yugi et lui.

**__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO__**

_Yugi no Christmas (1)._

**__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO__**

La neige et le froid s'étaient abattus sur la ville de Domino avec une certaine lenteur. Les habitants avaient ainsi senti venir la morsure de la bise, transportant dans ses plis une odeur de glace et une envie de chaleur. Subtilement, les premiers flocons avaient fait une apparition distinguée un matin de Décembre, provoquant la joie de tous les enfants et la construction de multiples bonhommes de neige sur les trottoirs. Pour un petit garçon en particulier, cette neige annonçait enfin Noël et son lot de festivités.

Makuba Kaiba avait depuis longtemps perdu sa famille, à l'exception de son grand frère, Seto Kaiba, PDG de la multinationale Kaiba Corp. L'arrivée de cette fête lui promettait entre autre de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui, bien qu'il se doutât que, cette année encore, ce serait la seule chose qu'il partagerait avec Seto. Ce dernier n'était guère coutumier des effusions de sentiments, et Noël, avec son sapin, ses décorations et rubans n'était pas exactement ce dont il raffolait. Seto Kaiba était certes un jeune homme arrogant, mais c'était surtout un intimiste. Passer les fêtes tous les deux, rendre son petit frère le plus heureux possible, et voir ses yeux s'agrandir d'émerveillement et de plaisir voilà ce qui préoccupait Seto, et non pas la mise en scène qui précédait tout ça.

Pourtant, sans que Makuba ne puisse s'en douter, cette année allait être différente.

Tout commença, par une simple lettre, une innocente enveloppe blanche, déposée dans la boite aux lettres de la demeure Kaiba. Elle fut transportée avec dignité dans la main gantée de blanc d'un majordome et tendue avec grâce au plus jeune des frères Kaiba qui la décacheta avec une certaine force de l'habitude.

«_ Chers Seto et Makuba Kaiba,_

_Nous serions heureux de vous compter parmi nous le 24 Décembre au soir. _

_Résidence Mûto, 20h._

_Yugi et Salomon Mûto_ »

Makuba observa un instant la lettre, perplexe. Il n'avait pas croisé Yugi et ses amis depuis un moment, il était donc fort possible qu'ils aient décidés d'organiser une grande fête pour Noël, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé être invité spontanément. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et des rires retentirent dans sa tête. Oui, c'était définitivement une bonne idée. Il remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe et la rendit au majordome.

- Donnez-la à mon frère, et dites lui que ça serait formidable !

L'homme s'inclina et Makuba le regarda partir, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles se peignant sur son visage. Son frère ne serait sans doute pas du même avis...

_**Bureau de Seto Kaiba**_

Seto posa la lettre sur son sous-main et darda un regard acéré au majordome

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non Monsieur. Votre frère a émit la demande expresse que je vous la remette avec sa bénédiction.

Seto grogna et congédia le majordome. Il se cala dans son fauteuil et le fit pivoter vers la fenêtre. La tête reposant dans sa main droite il se mit à ruminer.

_Une invitation, c'est ridicule ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me joindrais à eux. Sans compter que Wheeler sera sans doute de la partie. J'ai autre chose à faire._

Seto délaissa l'enveloppe durant toute la matinée, et finit par la jeter dans la corbeille à papiers lorsqu'avec agacement sa main se posa dessus en mettant de l'ordre dans ses dossiers. Mais même là, elle continua de le narguer. Il avait beau feindre parfaitement de l'oublier, un coin de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Parfaitement conscient qu'il réagissait à la présence d'une simple lettre, il finit par abandonner ses occupations et ordonna qu'on vide sa corbeille.

_Yugi et ses maudites idées... _

Cela sembla fonctionner, et à la fin de la journée, il avait réellement oublié l'invitation.

C'était sans compter sur Makuba qui l'entreprit à ce sujet dès qu'il le vit sortir de son bureau.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses grand-frère ?

- De quoi ?

Makuba l'observa un instant, hésitant.

- De l'invitation de Yugi. Nous fêtons Noël le 25, peut-être qu'on pourrait y aller, ça ne dérangerai pas nos plans.

- C'est non. En ce qui me concerne j'ai assez vu Yugi et sa petite bande pour une décennie.

Makuba ne put empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres, chose qui n'échappa pas à Seto. Il observa son jeune frère du coin de l'œil. Il avait du mal à ne pas céder à Makuba. Même sous ses abords sévères il ne se souciait que de son bien être. Il refusa cependant de se pencher davantage sur la question pour l'heure, et gagna la salle à manger dans un grand mouvement de manteau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La persistance avec laquelle Makuba renouvela sa demande d'assister à la fête chez Yugi convainquit presque Seto de l'inutilité de s'en faire pour son petit frère. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et savait se faire comprendre sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il sourcillait régulièrement devant ses demandes insistantes, avant de lui signifier un non clair et catégorique. Mais cela ne suffisait visiblement pas pour décourager Makuba, qui ne comprenait pas le motif d'un tel refus.

Seto avait fini par lui expliquer qu'il ne tenait tout simplement pas à être parmi eux, ce qui avait mis en colère Makuba.

- Tu aimais ça pourtant avant !

Seto s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. C'était il y avait fort longtemps...il s'efforça de garder son calme.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, j'ai beaucoup trop de responsabilités pour pouvoir me distraire de la sorte.

- C'est faux...tu as pris des congés avant exprès pour être tranquille à Noël ! Répliqua le petit brun

- Je fais tout ça pour nous Makuba.

La voix résonnante de Seto intensifiait une telle déclaration, mais Makuba ne se laissa pas impressionner.

- C'est vrai ! Mais avant tu souriais au moins ! Tu fais tout pour être différent de Godzaburo, et gérer cette entreprise avec brio. Mais tu ne souris plus Seto...

Makuba ne put finir sa phrase, et se détourna en pleurant. Seto resta là à fixer l'endroit où s'était tenu son petit frère un instant auparavant. Il serra les poings et grogna de frustration.

_Je fais ça pour nous Makuba..._

Les paroles de son frère résonnait encore à ses oreilles. « Tu ne souris plus ». Si, il souriait lorsqu'il gagnait. Mais, quelque part, il avait l'intime conviction que ce n'était pas de ce sourire là que Makuba parlait. Le soir où Makuba avait glissé une carte du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus dessiné par ses soins dans son livre de classe lui revint en tête. Il avait sourit de plaisir ce soir là, malgré les brimades de son père adoptif. Il avait toujours pu compter sur son petit frère, et la réciproque était vraie. Peut-être Makuba avait-il raison. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il pourrait sourire le jour où il aurait tenu sa promesse : ouvrir Kaiba Land, asseoir sa suprématie sur l'empire du jeu, et profiter des bienfaits de sa richesse et de sa renommée pour vivre comme il l'entendait, avec lui.

Lentement, Seto sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Du haut de la balustrade il observa Makuba qui traversait le salon, l'air triste, la main serrée autour du pendentif à son cou. Instinctivement, Seto porta la main au sien. Makuba s'inquiétait pour lui, il le savait.

Il avait toujours pu compter sur son petit frère...

Dans un virevoltement de cape il fit marche arrière et s'empara du téléphone.

- Roland, annulez mes congés pour la semaine et reportez les au 24 au soir.

- Bien Monsieur Kaiba !

- Et téléphonez à Yugi Mûto. Dites lui que nous serons là.

- A vos ordres Monsieur Kaiba !

Seto raccrocha simplement le combiné, et s'assit dans son fauteuil les mains jointes sous son menton.

La semaine allait être longue...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Le 24 Décembre au soir. Résidence Mûto, 20h.**_

A peine Seto avait-il mis un pied dehors qu'il regretta d'avoir dit oui. Il savait depuis longtemps que Yugi et ses amis avaient un piètre goût en matière de décorations, la chose se confirmait. Salomon Mûto, et toute la bande de joyeux pantins, comme aimait à les qualifier Kaiba, arboraient tous un immonde bonnet rouge à pompon blanc pour les accueillir. La chose ne sembla pas perturber Makuba qui salua tout le monde avec enthousiasme. Seto jeta un coup d'œil à son chauffeur qui l'observait, ne sachant s'il devait redémarrer la voiture immédiatement ou non. Cela fit sourire le jeune PDG qui se résigna à son sort. Il sortit de la voiture et adressa un bonsoir aussi polaire que le climat qui ne fit pourtant pas mouche. Mis à part Wheeler qui grommela une vague réponse, les autres l'accueillirent avec le sourire. Yugi en particulier, qui attendit que tout le monde ait passé le pas de la porte d'entrée pour s'adresser à lui :

- Content que tu sois venu Kaiba.

Le jeune homme posa son regard glacial sur Yugi et soupira.

- Je fais ça pour Makuba, pas pour moi.

- C'est bien. Mais quand bien même, tu es le bienvenu Kaiba.

Yugi lui adressa un sourire sincère et disparu à l'intérieur de la maison. Peu troublé par la chose, Kaiba le suivit et poussa un grognement en constatant l'agitation qui régnait à l'intérieur.

- Wheeler, je pensais qu'on t'aurait déjà accroché au pied du sapin. C'est la place d'un chiot à Noël.

- Dans tes rêves Kaiba ! C'est toi que je vais épingler aujourd'hui, avec mon jeu génial, tu...

Mais Joey ne termina pas sa phrase, coupé par Téa et Sérénity :

- Ah non, pas aujourd'hui !

- Laissez vos cartes au placard !

Kaiba haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu besoin de sortir son jeu pour battre ce minus. Il s'adossa à un mur, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Regarder ce pauvre Joey se faire enguirlander par deux filles était satisfaisant. Un cadeau de noël en avance en quelque sorte. Rapidement, Tristan se mêla à la conversation, qui dégénéra en un jeu bon enfant entre la plupart des participants. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, deux rires retinrent l'attention de Kaiba : celui de son frère, heureux de ce brouhaha, et celui de Yugi. L'autre Yugi, pas son camarade d'école, mais celui qu'il avait affronté à maintes reprises. Celui qui avait le regard le plus expressif qu'il ait jamais vu. Pour la énième fois, le jeune homme sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui, et il bougea légèrement, se décollant du mur. Le geste attira l'attention d'Atem qui hocha la tête pour le saluer. Kaiba ne put s'empêcher non seulement d'y répondre, mais de se rapprocher de lui. Intérieurement il jura. Voilà exactement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas voulu venir : l'imbécillité était contagieuse.

- Content de te voir Kaiba

- Tu l'as déjà dit, enfin, si on peut dire... objecta le PDG

Atem sourit et opina.

- Yugi et moi partageons beaucoup de choses, mais chacun de nous est heureux que tu sois là.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, ironisa Kaiba en s'éloignant.

Atem le retint par la manche.

- Attends Kaiba. Nous sommes tous ici pour la même raison, pourquoi ne pas oublier nos différents ?

- Hn, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu es difficile à oublier.

Seto ferma les yeux un instant et récupéra sèchement son bras, avant de se détourner de lui, se saisissant au passage d'une coupe de champagne.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La soirée se passa exactement comme il l'avait prévu et, pour une fois, Kaiba aurait voulu ne pas avoir raison. Makuba s'amusa comme jamais, cet imbécile de Wheeler et son ami Tristan finirent par chanter de vieux tubes, imbibés d'alcool, Téa et Yugi roucoulaient, et Sérénity se retrouvait à faire du gardiennage sous le regard attendri d'un vieillard. Mais le sourire de Makuba le valait.

Lorsque le petit garçon s'endormit sur le canapé – que Seto avait dégagé pour lui en expédiant littéralement Joey par terre – le PDG le couva un instant du regard. Le calme régnait à présent dans la pièce. La scène qui s'offrait à lui était digne des pires tableaux qu'il avait imaginé : des corps allongés un peu partout, des bouteilles et des cotillons sur lesquels les lueurs des guirlandes se répandaient joyeusement. Il devait l'avouer, Yugi et ses amis savaient s'amuser avec peu de moyens. Il caressa distraitement les cheveux de Makuba avant de remonter une couverture sur lui. Peut-être était-ce ce qui lui manquait parfois : s'amuser comme le commun des mortels. Un mouvement attira l'attention de Kaiba. Sur la terrasse se tenait Atem. Il lui tournait le dos, mais Kaiba ne pouvait pas se tromper étant donné la silhouette du personnage. La chose en lui remua encore un peu et il se détourna. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la porte vitrée coulissa.

- C'était une bonne soirée.

Comme Seto ne répondait pas, le pharaon poursuivit.

- Tenté par un petit duel Kaiba ?

Atem souriait, sûr de lui. Seto ferma les yeux et se redressa, s'éloignant du canapé pour ne pas réveiller son frère. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Atem.

- Tu prendrais le risque de me permettre de récupérer mon titre Atem ?

- Je suis toujours prêt pour me battre contre toi Kaiba.

- Et tu n'as pas idée de ce que je te réserve...

Atem lui indiqua la terrassa et Seto le suivit sans broncher, refermant précautionneusement la porte vitrée. Peu importait le terrain du moment qu'il mettait de la distance entre eux. Par des cartes, des monstres virtuels, peu importe. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se tenir si près de lui.

Haut dans le ciel, la lune brillait de mille feux. Le ciel était dégagé et la lueur des étoiles étincelait sur le sol enneigé. Atem ne bougeait pas, ce qui agaça Kaiba.

- Aurais-tu peur de perdre ?

Le pharaon se tourna vers lui, le regard brillant, l'air parfaitement sûr de lui.

- Une seule carte Kaiba. Je te propose de tirer une seule carte monstre dans nos jeux respectifs. La plus forte l'emporte.

- Tu te moques de moi ! Tu crois que c'est ainsi que je veux récupérer ce qui me revient Atem ?

- Je te donne l'occasion de me battre Kaiba. Si tu gagnes, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux.

- Hum...dans ce cas tu vas le regretter !

Les deux jeunes hommes mélangèrent leurs jeux et les posèrent côte à côte sur le parapet.

- Une seule carte Kaiba.

- Je n'en aurais pas besoin de plus.

Atem avança la main jusqu'à son jeu et tira la carte du dessus. _Le Magicien des Ténèbres_ apparut, sans que cela ne surprenne Kaiba. Ce satané magicien lui avait toujours mis des bâtons dans les roues. Sans vouloir y accorder plus d'attention, Seto posa la main sur son propre jeu, et choisit une carte. Un frisson le saisit alors et il la reposa. Il leva les yeux vers Atem qui l'observait, immobile. Sans quitter le pharaon des yeux, Seto laissa glisser sa main vers une autre carte et la retourna. Un _Kaiser Hippocampe_.

Atem sourit et pointa le jeune PDG du doigt, tandis que celui-ci jurait :

- Tu as perdu Kaiba. Tu répondras donc à ma demande.

- Tss. Très bien demande ce que tu veux, mais dépêche toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Le pharaon s'approcha, le sourire aux lèvres. Arrivé à la hauteur de Kaiba, il tendit la main vers lui, faisant signe au châtain de la saisir. Seto souffla dédaigneusement mais répondit à la poignée de main d'Atem.

Soudain, tandis que sa peau touchait celle du double de Yugi, Seto se sentit violemment tiré en avant. L'instant d'après, les lèvres d'Atem se posaient sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux et, réalisant la situation, essaya vivement de se dégager, mais déjà, Atem l'acculait contre la rambarde, glissant un genoux entre ses jambes. Ouvrant la bouche pour vociférer, Kaiba sentit la langue chaude d'Atem prendre possession de sa bouche, et les barrières cédèrent lorsque la chose qui remuait au fond de lui chaque fois qu'il apercevait Atem sembla exploser dans sa poitrine. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et approfondit le baiser. Un gémissement rauque monta dans sa gorge, et il se sentit basculer, entraînant le pharaon avec lui. L'instant d'après il avait ouvert le col de chemise d'Atem, et laissait glisser sa langue sur son cou. Il arracha presque le reste des vêtements tandis qu'Atem glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et cherchait sans arrêt sa bouche pour la mordiller et l'embrasser férocement. N'écoutant plus que l'explosion et le feu dans sa poitrine et dans ses reins, Seto parcourut le corps du jeune homme avec fébrilité, léchant jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Atem s'agrippait à ses larges épaules avec force, augmentant par ses mouvements le désir qui s'était emparé de Seto. Lorsqu'il remonta vers la bouche d'Atem pour la ravager encore, celui-ci, les joues brûlantes de désir, ne put que susurrer son prénom. Alors, cédant au désir, et tout en l'embrassant, Seto le pris. La sueur roulait sur leurs dos, s'évaporant sur la vitre pour la maculer de buée. Arrivés au sommet de leur plaisir, Seto serra étroitement le corps d'Atem contre le sien, comme pour y imprimer son odeur, le marquer à jamais. Il prononça son prénom tandis qu'ils jouissaient ensembles et retombaient, fourbus, à même le sol.

Dos contre le carrelage, reprenant à peine son souffle, Atem leva la main pour toucher le visage de Seto et la laissa glisser pour le caresser. Le PDG le regarda, encore prisonnier en lui, comme émergeant d'un autre monde. Le pharaon avait le souffle court, le teint rougi, mais son regard était resplendissant au milieu de ce visage et de ces mèches multicolores.

- Encore Seto, dit-il d'une voix douce et suppliante où perçaient déjà le désir et l'émerveillement.

Alors Seto rit. Un rire franc et fort.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, son regard avait le même éclat que celui d'Atem. Dans un sourire il se pencha vers son partenaire et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Plus loin sur la terrasse, la carte qu'avait failli retourner Kaiba s'envola pour venir se poser sur celle d'Atem. Elle était du même éclat argenté que la lune, excepté les deux yeux bleus de la créature qui semblaient vous transpercer. Et pourtant, on aurait dit qu'elle souriait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**FIN.**

**__OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO__**

**__(1) : Traduisible par "Le jeu de Noël"/"le Noël de Yugi" - Merci Llily.B ;)__**


End file.
